


ONE SHOT [B.YG.]

by Sita_Astray



Category: B.A.P
Genre: B.A.P. - Freeform, Candy Shop Employee!Yongguk, F/M, Fluff, Sorry for the Title Pun, bang yongguk - Freeform, college student!reader, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: Gummies were always your weakness... [B.YG.]





	ONE SHOT [B.YG.]

To be perfectly honest, all you wanted to do was buy a few gummy bears so you could last the whole night. After all, sugar helps you stay awake, right?

But it was all because of the candy boy. Bang Yongguk, his nametag spelled in inviting letters. Not-so-new employee at your favorite candy shop. He had the looks of a serious guy. Yep, he even had the voice. It was deep, manly… Handsome like him. However, you saw his true personality when you spotted him working with one of his friends. Awfully cute with that gummy smile. Boy, you really fell hard for anything with the word 'gummy' in it. 

It was strange, really, how his personality and appearance were polar opposites. And that polarizing persona was what attracted you to him. The candy boy. This particular evening, though, the candy shop was empty. Of course it was, it was close to closing time! You were surprised that he was there… You didn't think that someone would work that long in the shop. And you definitely didn't think that he would be there, gummy smile and all. 

You immediately pull your cap down lower on your head and make sure that your earbud is secure (you only put in one earbud at a time out of habit), playing the creation called 'music' you've come to love since you were a small kid. How you loved music… And gummy bears… As you walk towards the rack where the gummy bears are, you sharply note the emptiness. Sold out. 

"Looking for the gummy bears?" His unfamiliar, yet recognizable voice sounds right behind you, and you jump in shock. 

"O-oh, yes," you stutter out, blinking at his tall figure. Jeez, you never realized how short you were compared to him… 

"Lucky for you, I have a bag that I saved for myself before the working day started," Yongguk sends you a wink, grabbing your hand and dragging you to the cashier's counter. Overwhelmed by his easygoingness, you stare at your intertwined hands in shock. 

To your embarrassment, he notices and only smiles that gummy smile at you. "I noticed you like gummies," he simply explains, going behind the counter and ducking out of sight before popping back up with the bag of gummies in hand. 

"Thanks," you say, feeling very confused by it all. He noticed you? A regular college student who just happens to love gummies? 

Your thoughts are interrupted once again when Yongguk starts dramatically, "And that will be…"

"$1.30," You fill in the gap, the price imbedded in your head after buying so many of the exact same packets. 

A look of surprise crosses his face before he laughs deeply, making you swoon inside like an airplane taking off. "Actually, we just changed to price recently," 

"Oh?" 

You finally meet his eyes to see them twinkling playfully. "Yeah, they're free," 

"What?!" Your mouth drops open and he once again bursts into a gummy smile at your reaction. The thought of so cute runs through both of your heads, unbeknownst to the two of you before you quickly jerk your hand. "No, I refuse," you insist, still pulling the dollar bill and three dimes out of your pocket. "I have to pay you!" 

"Pay me some other way," 

It takes a few seconds for you to realize what he said and when you do, your mouth drops open in shock. "I-I k-know I've s-said this a l-l-lot today," you start to stutter out. "B-but… what?"

He leans over the counter, the charismatic yet adorable spark in his eyes shining brighter than ever. "I said, pay me back some other way," His deep voice worms its way into your brain and you freeze, enraptured by it. 

“Uh… hello?” Yongguk waves his hand in front of your face, the gummy smile you love so much on his face. 

“Oh, yes!” You snap awake from your ethereal reverie while muttering aloud, “Your voice though…”

“It’s fruity?” he suggests and you whip your head up with a bemused look.

“Fruity,” you repeat, surprised that he even knew that word to begin with. After all, not many people have the most amazing word choice these days…

"Sorry,” Now it’s his turn to be embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck with a shy, yet charismatic smile on his face. “It’s just that I thought, well, never mind,”

“No, tell me,” you insist, leaning over the counter in anticipation and curiosity. “I don’t mind!”

He takes a deep breath and blurts out, “WellInoticedthatyouwereanEnglishmajorsoIuhIthoughtthayyouwouldbeimpressedbyuhmy  
wordchoice,”

Your eyes narrow thoughtfully as you decipher Yongguk’s words and laugh to yourself when you realize what he confessed about. “Well, to be completely honest, you did,” you admit, trying to maintain a poker face but you know the slight blush is there. “What you just said was a nice rap, too,” you tease, a smile of your own on your face. 

It honestly seemed like a battle of who could blush the most as a red haze crosses his face. “B-but about that payment,” he manages to recover with a mischievous and lopsided smirk on his face. You gasp as he swoops in closer, his pink lips barely a centimeter away from yours. It’s all you can do to keep still, your hand trembling on the countertop as you start to wonder why exactly you had decided to come here-- especially so late at night.

But his eyes… you can’t help but dreamily think before mentally whacking yourself against the walls. Nonononono, that is--

Your contradictory thoughts are interrupted by the dainty gasp that escapes your lips as he pulls in closer. “Are you really that scared of me that you’re shaking from fear?” The question takes you by surprise as he clasps one warm, steady hand over your own cool, trembling one. 

Shivers cascade down your shoulders as you manage a small, tiny shake of the head. How you wish you could speak… but he seemed to have robbed you of that ability. 

Closer. Closer now. You can only watch with wide eyes as you watch him advance towards you ever so slowly.

Until.

“Good.”

After that single vague word, it was… nothing yet everything. You were lost in his lips, the gummy boy. Gummies… Boy… I'm kissing him, oh my lord… These thoughts drift through your head before a completely random one enters your mind: The essay! "Oh my God!" you burst out, pushing him away and clapping a hand over your mouth. "My essay! It's due at 11:30 PM!" You glance at the clock and panic even more, rushing out of the shop, muttering curses to yourself and leaving Yongguk behind. 

"Whoa, hey!" he yells at your long-gone figure. "Your gummies…" he mutters, looking down at the counter where your forgotten items lay. Wait… items? Yongguk's eyes brighten as he spots your wallet on the counter where you had completely forgotten about it. As he picks it up, a slip full of your messy handwriting falls out, only to read: If found, please call (821)227-3190. 

"Well…" Yongguk mutters to himself, scratching the back of his head. "At least I got your number, one way or another…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, this is actually my first story here, so I hope you guys liked it (despite it being really bad lel)! Uhm... you can also find me on Quotev [@BubbleTeaIsSoul] where I will eventually the published stories there to... well, here. Sorry, I'm very awkward as you can already tell XD Anyways, Happy New Year!


End file.
